Jesse Swailes
}} ' ' is a fan character created by MagnumDong6969. resides in the ''Destiny Universe. Jesse Swailes is a Human Guardian of the Hunter class in the Destiny University. He is currently in a Fireteam with him, an Awoken, and an Exo. He is also close to his Ghost, a creation of the Traveler which brought him back to life. Jesse began his life somewhere along the 1910's, and was resurrected centuries later by a Ghost, a creation of the Traveler, in Old Russia on Earth after an earthquake exposed his remains. After his awakening as a Guardian, Jesse became a Hunter class Guardian, and later the Bladedancer subclass. As Jesse adapted to the loss of his memories, he became accustomed to trying to learn more about his past and his life and death before the Golden Age and after the Collapse. Although Jesse feels trapped in the past, he is focused on finding his place in the present that he is currently living in. He also became accustomed to killing Fallen and Hive, with a particularly high skill in fighting the Fallen. At some point, Jesse met an Exo Titan named Diablo-14, forming a close bond with him as well as teaching the construct how to find humanity in his exterior. The two began running missions together on Earth, clearing out Fallen encampments and seeking to destroy Hive Seed ships wherever they found them. They operated again and again for several years, eventually finding exotic and legendary weapons and armor alike within the ruins outside the City. At some point in their partnership, Jesse joined the Vestian faction "Queen's Wrath" and served the Queen of the Reef Mara Sov. At some point, Jesse and Diablo-14 intercepted a distress transmission from Mercury, a planet formerly ruled and dominated by the Vex, a mechanical empire billions of years old, and turned from a garden planet colonized by the humans into one, single factory. Both of them readily agreed, and set out for Mercury. Eventually, the two infiltrated the abandoned factory, and rescued the Awoken Thet Zihesh, who had been cornered by some remnant Vex on a scouting mission to the planet. Jesse Swailes is a tall, muscular man, but possesses a less muscular figure than his heavier Titan counterpart, Diablo. This is an appropriate build for a Hunter, especially the nimble and swift styles of combat utilized by Bladedancer Guardians. Jesse is a Caucasian male, with a strong, cleft jaw, ice-blue eyes, and long, shoulder-length hair that is notoriously oily. Jesse's armor is lighter than Diablo-14's armor, considering his overall battlefield purpose is supposed to be quick and agile in the field. The Brusilov 1.1 hugs the body and is much slimmer in design, like most Hunter armor classes, and possesses a hooded cloak that is signature to Hunter classes. Jesse wears the Cloak of the Hidden. Additionally, Jesse's armor shader is Blood Pact, which uses gold as its primary color, and silver as its secondary color, and gold as its accented colors. The chest armor is smaller than Diablo's, it possesses a gorget, a piece of armor that covers the neck and collar of the user. On the gorget there is a singular tube and filament that can be used for long-term oxygen consumption on planets without atmosphere. Despite the filament's size, it is very durable and capable of holding large amounts of compressed, filtered oxygen that can be used at any time. The rest of the chest has lighter plates protecting the vital organs, and a thin, synthetic layer of cloth armor along the abdominal region. The gauntlets of the armor only have plated armor on the hands, the elbows, and the upper half of the forearm. The shoulder part of the armor has spare oxygen containers located between the bicep and tricep, and located near the elbow. The leg armor has even thinner amounts of armor. In this case, the user only has a total of five pieces of plated armor. One of the pieces are a single cuirass on the left upper thigh, and the other four are all located on the lower calf and protect the front, back, and side. The lower legs have thick combat and hiking boots built for surviving outdoors and long treks through the untamed wildernesses of Earth and Venus, as well as the harsh surface of Mars. The left leg has a pouch that presumably carries ammunition. The helmet of the armor is the most "human" looking armor out of Titans and Warlocks. The Brusilov 1.1 helmet sports special readout goggles that help locate targets in otherwise impenetrable fog as well as night vision. The visual system goggles are also capable of removal by the user, in order to provide relief from the claustrophobia the helmet can sometimes hinder the user with, as well as a view that is not obstructed by a visual readout screen. On the right side of the jaw, the rear tube that provides oxygen from the chest armor feeds into the helmet, and on the left side of the jaw, the helmet has a pressure relief cap that can release the pressure built up inside of the helmet safely. Jesse's personality as a Hunter means that he enjoys the outdoors as well as possesses a high sense of adventure, as well as survival skills on a planet that no longer belongs to Humans. Jesse possesses a high sense of duty, seeing as he tirelessly patrols wherever the Hunter Vanguard leader, Cayde-6, assigns him. In addition, Jesse likes the challenge of staying hidden in his environments with his golden armor, as well as luring junk scavengers like the Fallen to his position with the shining hues of it. While the gold armor may make Jesse seem vain, he is also caring and compassionate for both Diablo-14 and Thet Zihesh, often finding himself acting as a father figure. However, all three of them still acknowledge Diablo as the leader of the party. * Arcbolt Grenade: '''Jesse is capable of using the Traveller's light to summon a powerful arc-based grenade that chains bolts of lightning to any enemy unlucky enough to be caught in the blast radius. * '''Teleportation "Blink": Jesse is able to teleport a short distance after jumping into the air once. * Arc Blade: '''Jesse uses his super ability to charge his combat knife with the power of lightning. This ability gives Jesse increased durability and impossible levels of agility, allowing him to go toe-to-toe with large enemies with high levels of health. Concurrently, Jesse is able to use this ability to turn invisible to the naked eye for the duration of the charge, or until he attacks. * '''Blink Strike: '''A powerful melee ability that allows Jesse to teleport directly to his enemies and stab them with his combat knife. * '''Auto-rifle expert: '''Jesse is a skilled operator of automatic assault rifles. In particular, Jesse uses the Arminius-D assault rifle. * '''Shotgun expert: '''Jesse utilizes a shotgun for close-quarters combat, in particular, he uses the Invisible Hand M7. * '''Rocket launcher expert: '''Jesse is skilled in using a rocket launcher against heavily armored or large groups of foes. * '''Survivalist: '''Jesse possesses extraordinary abilities in surviving long periods of time in environments both with earth-like atmosphere and environments without atmosphere. * '''The Guardians: '''Being a resurrected Guardian, Jesse has sworn his allegiance to them in order to assist in the fight against the enemies of Humanity and the Traveler. ** '''Hunter Vanguard: '''Jesse chose to join the Hunter vanguard, and like most hunters, chooses to have friendly competitions and rivalries with other guardian classes. * '''The Fallen: '''The Fallen are a four-armed, bipedal, and insect-like race who are pirates, scavengers, and nomads. The Fallen are believed to have previously possessed the Traveler prior to Humanity. Since their defeat by the Humans at the City, they have resorted to scavenging the Cosmodrome in Old Russia. They primarily occupy Earth, Venus, and the Moon, with limited numbers on Mars and living in the Reef. Though they are enemies, Diablo wonders if peace and cooperation is possible since they and Humanity share a similar past. * '''The Hive: '''A grotesque and "impossibly ancient" species, the Hive serve the Darkness directly, and are therefore enemies of the Light and the Traveler. These creatures are despised by all of the enemies of the City. The Hive primarily occupy the Moon, but some are seen on Earth. * '''The Vex: A mostly mechanical and network-minded species existing outside of time, or possibly reality itself, The Vex indirectly worship the Darkness, and are capable of running simulations parallel to reality that are capable of predicting real-world events. However, Guardians are entirely unpredictable to them, but they are still extremely dangerous. The Vex primarily occupy Venus and Mars, and have a limited presence on Mercury. * '''The Cabal: '''A large, 800-pound, rhinoceros-like species that make up a militaristic empire. The Cabal are at war with the Vex on Mars, and have turned Mars and Phobos into fortress-worlds, and brought the moon closer to the planet somehow. * Jesse is based off of the Guardian created by the Creator's father, who occasionally plays Destiny. Category:Characters Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Destiny characters Category:Humans Category:Good characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Articles without images Category:Revived characters